


11 Moment Before Christmas

by Cheerie



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas everything, Christmas fic, Christmas ugly jumpers, Fluffy, Khanthur, M/M, christmas theme, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's never heard of Christmas before and Arthur's going to show him a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Moment Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namara_ashina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: kinda obvious that there aren't my characters, they belong to their respective creators.

11 Moments Before Christmas

 

~ 1 ~

Khan walked through the front door and saw Arthur hang a large red and fuzzy sock above the fireplace and found it curious.  
“Arthur, what are you doing?” Khan asked.  
“I’m putting up some Christmas decoration, since it’s December first and oh!”  
Arthur turned to face Khan, remembering,  
“Oh that’s right, you’ve never had Christmas? Was Christmas even celebrated where you’re from?” Arthur asked.  
“I vaguely remember a winter festival from my youth but I don’t think it was this-this Christmas you’re on about.”  
An idea lit up in Arthur’s mind, a very thrilling and fantastic idea.  
“Khan, I think we should have a proper Christmas, with lots of decorations, lights and other Christmassy things, like singing carols and fruit cake.”  
“Fruit cake?”  
“Yes, fruit cake and go to Christmas parties and get drunk on mulled wine.”  
“I like that idea.” Khan agreed.  
“We should go all out with everything and-“ Arthur was getting more excited at the idea of celebrating Christmas with Khan but then he looked around and saw his little bit of decorations  
“But first things first, we need better and more decorations, I’ve been a scrooge with the decorating the past years. I had no one to celebrate Christmas with and thought ‘why bother?’; but now we can truly celebrate Christmas. And, it’ll be your first Christmas! Of course, tha-that’s if you want too.”  
As exciting the idea was, Arthur didn’t know if Khan would really want to celebrate the holiday.  
Arthur got a hint of an answer when Khan held him close.  
“You’re wonderful Arthur, yes let celebrate Christmas, I’d love too.”  
They hugged a little longer.  
“Alright, alright, you and I can get cozy later, right now I’ve got to plan some things. Make a list. I’ve also got to teach you a few Christmas things and traditions.”  
Arthur then thought to himself, _I’m in over my head_.  
Khan see’s a little plastic plant.  
“Is this plant part of Christmas too?”  
Arthur looked at the plant.  
“Yes, that’s mistletoe. It’s put in doorways or hung from the celling. When two people are standing under the mistletoe, they have to kiss, it’s a Christmas tradition.”  
Khan turns the plant around, still eyeing it and then holds over both himself and Arthur.  
“Looks like we’re under the mistletoe.” Khan said in a sing song voice and then gave a charming smile to Arthur.  
Arthur laughed.  
“You’re incredibly corny.”  
They kissed.

~ 2 ~

Arthur and Khan enter the large and overwhelming Christmas section of a shop, filled with other holiday shoppers.  
“Yes, I know it looks incredibly daunting but if you know what to look for, it shouldn’t be that bad.”  
“How do I know what to look for?”  
“Ah-ha! I’ve made a list.”  
Arthur brought out the list and showed it to Khan.  
“Here, we need colorful fairy lights for the tree, should get two boxes. A festive wreath for the outside door, another garland for the stairs, um, poinsettias-“  
“Aren’t they poisonous?” Asked Khan.  
“Yes but they’re decoration and they really set the Christmas feeling, also more baubles for the tree and a star tree topper. I dunno if we should get the wrapping paper now or later though.”  
Khan surveyed the crowd in this section.  
“We’ve better get started, looks like some items are starting to go.”  
“Oh, right, let’s go.”  
It was an experience for Khan, shopping with Arthur for decorations. The experience actually tested both Khan’s and Arthur’s tolerance for crowds when they tried to find all of the listed items. Arthur’s patience nearly tipped when someone took the last Nutcracker he wanted to get on a whim, luckily a store employee brought out more. In the end though, they got most of the items and a few others they needed to set the Christmas mood. 

~ 3 ~

“Arthur, I understand the story of baby Jesus and why Christmas is called Christmas however, I don’t understand how Santa Claus or Christmas trees are involved with the baby Jesus story.”  
Arthur is thrown for a loop and starts thinking.  
“Yeah, I see your point. Hm. Well, the three wise men gave baby Jesus presents and Santa or Father Christmas give presents to children. I guess that’s where the gift-giving thing came from. I really don’t know how to explain where Christmas trees come in. It’s not something I’ve ever considered, I just sort of, went along with it.” Arthur said  
A beat of silence.  
“I see.” Khan replied.  
“Oh God, you probably think I’m an ignorant prick.”  
Arthur held his head in his hands, humiliated.  
“No Arthur. Not at all. It’s fine Arthur, we’ll google it.” Khan embraced Arthur.  
Arthur peeked from his hands and relaxed, “I’m sorry, I’m just embarrassed. I’ve been walking around here, thinking I’m the smarter one now because I get to teach you about Christmas when I know absolute shit about Christmas.”  
“You know what you’ve been taught and grown up with, but I’m always open to learn new things from and with you.”  
Arthur looks at Khan, taking in his handsome face.  
“It’s really ridiculous how sweet you are to me, sometimes I can’t believe it.”  
“I find you unbelievably adorable.” Khan told Arthur, then kissed his nose.  
“It’s getting cheesy now, stop it.”

~ 4 ~

Khan eyed the pastry  
“That’s fruit cake?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That monstrosity does not look edible, it doesn't even look real.”  
“I know, it looks more like plastic and its about has heavy as a brick.”  
Khan picked up the cake.  
“This isn’t a cake, It’s a weapon.”  
“It’s the gift that keeps on giving.” Arthur smiled at his little joke but Khan was confused, which showed on his face.  
“I'm being ironic. No one or at least no one sane enough actually likes fruitcake. Its one of those Christmas burdens you give people as a gift and then they give it to other people as a gift and so on.”  
Arthur put the cake in the buggy  
“Its not frowned upon to take this to Trillian’s party?” Khan asked  
“No, no, its more of an extra gag gift. I'll have no hard feelings if she re-gifts it, its fine.”  
“As long I'm not forced to consume it, its fine.”  
“What you will love is my aunt’s rum cake and I just got the secret recipe.”

~ 5 ~

The day was a brisk cold day when Arthur and Khan went to the tree lot to pick out a nice Christmas tree. Arthur described the perfect tree to keep an eye out for and they looked around the lot, their cheeks and noses turning pink because of the weather. Arthur found the perfect tree with strong branches for the baubles and full of healthy green pine needles. They bought the tree, tied it to their car and took it home.  
It was bonding experience for Khan and Arthur to decorate the tree; stringing lights of several colors around the tree, hanging baubles, candy canes and tinsel.  
Arthur loved the fresh smell of pine in the house, it reminded him of his childhood when he would sit by the Christmas tree and just look at all the lights and baubles on the tree, the presents under and tree topper above. Even now, in his adult years, Arthur felt like just sitting at the foot of the tree to admire the work he and Khan put into decorating it. All that their tree needed now was the star tree topper, which gave Arthur an idea.  
“Khan?”  
“Yes love?”  
“How would you like to put the star on the tree?”  
Khan smiled and kissed Arthur.  
“I’d be honored.”  
Khan placed the white light up star on the top of the tree and switched the light on. The image of the perfect Christmas tree was in their living room and Arthur couldn’t imagine a more perfect Christmas tree. Khan hugged him from behind and placed a gentle kiss behind his ear.  
“Thank you Arthur.”

~ 6 ~

Khan was sitting on the sofa when Arthur joined him and spread out some holiday stationary on the coffee table  
“What’s all this?”  
“Christmas cards. I remember my mum sending out Christmas card to all of our relatives. She’d also get some in return and she would put them on display above the fireplace. If anything it’s just another Christmas decor, but its nice to receive a card. And look at how nice these cards are though, hand crafted by nuns for charity. Just look at the craftsmanship, they're truly artistic. I can't even draw stick figures.” Arthur answered.  
Khan see’s a paper with people’s names on them.  
“Are these the Christmas card recipients?”  
“Yup, I've listed mum, dad, gran, Trill, Ford, Slartibartfast and my dentist, Dr. Kendall and to some of our neighbors.”  
“You've put a series of question marks by Zaphod Beeblebrox.”  
“Well, I really don't want to send the git a card, especially not these nice ones but I don't want to be rude either. It's sort of defeating the idea of Christmas spirit and all that.”  
“You could draw him a stick figure Christmas card, I don’t think he’d know the difference.” Khan suggested.  
“Yeah, I could do that. What I'd really like to give him is a Christmas punch to the face, and then another to his other face. The Christmas spirit can’t stop me from disliking that guy.”  
“It’s the season of miracles, isn’t it?”  
“It would take a sleigh full of miracles for me to like that git.”

~ 7 ~

It was bedtime; both Khan and Arthur were settled in bed cuddling and warm when Khan asked a question.  
“Are reindeers real Arthur?”  
“Reindeers? Yeah I think so.”  
“They’re not fictional beasts created for the convenience of pulling Santa’s sleigh?”  
“No, they’re real, never seen one meself but I’ve watched documentaries, reindeer are real.”  
The room went quiet again until,  
“Wouldn’t a reindeer with a red nose suffer health problems or a type of mutation?”  
“I think so, yeah. But a reindeer isn’t an actual deer, I think they’re caribou.” Arthur yawned.  
There was a moment of quiet in the room, the comfortable sleeping when Arthur murmured,  
“Khan?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you have a Christmas wish?  
“I didn’t know you’re suppose to have one.”  
“Well, not everyone has one but I thought it be nice to try it this year.”  
“Mmmm, do you have a Christmas wish Arthur?”  
“Yes, I do and I can’t tell you until Christmas.” Arthur then drifted to sleep and Khan was left there thinking about his Christmas wish. He didn’t have to think too long though, it was obvious. Khan wished to spend this Christmas and many more Christmases with Arthur.

~ 8 ~

Khan was sure he’d never go Christmas shopping again; at least, not around this time of year. Next year, he’d start early. He felt bad for Arthur though, it wasn’t easy taking a shoe to the head when the store announced a clearance sale on everything in the store.  
Arthur was lying on the sofa with an ice pack on his forehead; leaving Khan to do some gift-wrapping.  
“The old git was vicious, wasn’t he?”  
“He was desperate for those slippers.”  
“It’s not like I was getting them, I’ve got my own.” Arthur grumbled,  
“How are you doing with the-?”  
“Oh, here look.” Khan should him a wrapped gift and Arthur was stunned, it was perfect, high-end store gift-wrapping quality. It practically sparkled.  
“I should be jealous but I’m really amazed. You’re doing the Christmas wrapping from now on.”  
“As long as you do the Christmas shopping early to avoid another similar situation.”  
“Deal.”

~ 9 ~

Most couples would spend Saturday night either out on the town or in between the bed sheets but Khan and Arthur were marathon watching Rankin and Bass Christmas movies from Arthur’s childhood. They were currently watching The Little Drummer Boy when Arthur heard a hitch of breath beside him from Khan. He looked and saw tears falling from Khan’s eyes.  
“Hey, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine Arthur.”  
“Are you sure, we can stop the film if you want?”  
“No, it’s fine, let’s finish it.”  
Turned out The Little Drummer Boy is Khan’s favorite Christmas movie and song. 

~ 10 ~

Arthur never thought about how dancing to Christmas music in the kitchen was truly romantic. He remembered a few times he caught his parents dancing and grimaced because he thought it was cheesy at the time. But now, here he was, swaying along with Khan to some romantic Christmas tune about New Year’s and he felt himself fall further in love with Khan.

~ 11 ~

Arthur gives Khan a bag.  
“Here, open it.”  
With a quirked brow, Khan opened it and pulled out a hideous blue jumper, filled with Christmas decorations and tiny lights.  
“It’s… a jumper.”  
“Do you like it?” Arthur asked him.  
“I-it’s-it’s-“  
“So you don’t like it.”  
“I didn’t say that.” Khan told Arthur.  
“Khan, it’s fine. You don’t have to like it but I’d like for you to wear it. It’s an ugly Christmas jumper. Look!”  
Arthur pulled out one for himself; it was green, red and gold with little fuzzy baubles everywhere.  
“I bought one for myself. For when we go caroling, we’ll match in these jumpers.”  
“You’re serious, this is part of Christmas.” Khan deadpanned.  
“It’s along the same lines of the fruit cake gag. Before Christmas jumpers became popular, it wasn’t cool to get one as a gift from your gran but now, there’s been a fashion niche around this time of year for ugly Christmas jumpers and I really liked that one for you.”  
“For me. Why?”  
“Because the blue brings out your eyes and matches your overall aesthetic.”  
Khan put on the jumper.  
“Do you find me attractive in this Arthur?”  
“Yes, I do. And you should take it off so it won’t get damaged before we go caroling.” Arthur blushed.  
Khan smirked.  
“Take it off me.”  
Arthur blushed a shade darker but resigned himself.  
“Fine, yes, come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was my first Khanthur fic and it was a little difficult to get their dynamic down. Leave some kudos or a comment at your own leisure. 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS NAMARA!!!!!!!!


End file.
